sara's quest to duel academy
by Nexus Girl
Summary: Sara's quest to duel academy begins. how will she fare at the D.A with the shadow duelist in hot pursuit after her?


**Sara's Quest to duel academy**

**Prologue – Duel the Crowler**

**It was normal day in the city of Domino, home of the world wide game; duel monsters. **

**The famous 18 year old billionaire; Seto Kaiba had set up a school to the far north of Japan, called Duel Academy.**

**A school for young duelists were they could perfect their skills to become the best duelists they could be. **

**This story begins with a young girl by the name of Sara Green, who had once again woken up late, normally that wouldn't be a problem, but today was her D.A entrance exams. And if she didn't hurry she'd be late!**

'**Oh Crap, I'm late!' yelled out Sara leaping out of her bed and hurriedly getting changed into a light blue shirt and jeans. She ran into her in-suite bathroom and brushed her rather curly hair and scrubbed her teeth. **

**Hurrying about at a speed that would give anyone watching a headache she got everything ready. Pausing briefly to grab her deck and duel disk she charged out of her house, running as fast as her legs would carry her, there was know way I'm gonna be late! Thought Sara to herself. **

_(Time skip: 20 minutes later)_

**Nursing a stitch in her side she stumbled through the D.A's doors, just in time too, had she been a few minutes later, she wouldn't have been aloud in. **

**As she thought in her mind_ 'Damn that was close!' _**

**She ran to the reception and was lucky enough to sigh in before they finished. Afterwards she made it to the dueling hall which were filled with dozens of duel arenas.**

**Taking a seat in the stands, Sara decided to watch some duels until she was called out the duel. **

**Sara saw in front of face was an interesting battle with a Duel proctor called John Test against a kid called Leo.**

**Duel Proctor: 100pts**

**Leo Philips: 2000pts **

**The duel proctor had 2 face down monsters and only 100 life points, his opponent Leo had one card face down and Chimera King of mythical beasts in ATK mode. (2100)**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

'**It's my move' announced Leo as he drew his next card. 'I activate the spell card; Tremendous Fire, it deals damage to both of our life points!' out of the spell card appeared three orbs of fire, the first struck Leo, while the other two collided with the proctor.**

**Duel proctor: 0pts**

**Leo Philips: 1500pts **

'**Winner: Leo!' announced a DA teacher. **

**As Leo left the duel ring with a smug expression on his face, the speakers announced the next duelist.**

'**Next match Sara green VS Dr Crowler in dueling field 5.'**

**As Sara walked on the dueling field 5 the crowd murmured to each other 'who will win'.**

**The duel start as always at 8000pts each and Dr Crowler VS Sara green in field 5 of the dueling academy.**

**Sara green: 8000pts **

**Dr Crowler: 8000pts**

**The first move started with me, Sara green playing harpy lady in ATK mode. (1600) **

**And playing two cards face down, her opponent Dr Crower drawed his card 'I'll play ancient gear soldier (1300)**

**Next I'll place one face down, your move kid'**

**-------------------------------------------------**

'**I draw it time to get your game on' **

'**I put one face down card and attack ancient gear soldier with harpy lady and Dr Crowler loses 300pts'**

**Sara green: 8000pts**

**Dr Crowler: 7700pts**

'**It's my turn and I'm going to kick your ass' **

'**I play two cards face down and end my turn'**

**------------------------------------------------**

'**Is that all you got I play 1 card face down and attack your life points directly'**

'**Not so fast I play magic cylinders and it head back to you kid ha ha'**

**Sara green: 6400pts**

**Dr Crowler: 7700pts**

'**Pretty good dr Crowler but not good enough'**

'**I draw now I play my other harpy lady in ATK mode'. (1600)**

'**And now attack Crowler directly and you lose 1600pts'**

**Sara green: 6400pts**

**Dr Crowler: 6100pts**

'**Kid your pay for that!'**

'**My move I play reborn the monster and play blue eyes white dragon in ATK mode' (3000).**

'**And attack your harpy lady and you lose 1400pts ha'**

**Sara green: 5000pts**

**Dr Crowler: 6100pts**

'**My turn I play twin swords of flashing light and this lets me play guardian tryce in ATK mode' (1900)**

**and I play dark hole and your blue eyes white dragon in send to the graveyard and now guardian tryce attack Crowler life points directly and you lose 1900pts'**

**Sara green: 5000pts**

**Dr Crowler: 4200pts**

'**I play pot of generosity which lets me put 2 cards from your hand and back into your deck and now I play pot of greed and draw 2 cards and NOW I end my turn'**

**------------------------------------------------------**

'**It my turn so stand back Crowler because it time to meet your doom'**

'**I play rush recklessly which give my monster ATK by 700pts until the end of the turn and now guardian tryce has (2600)'**

'**And now guardian tryce ATK his life pts directly and you lose 2600pts'**

**Sara green: 5000pts**

**Dr Crowler: 1400pts**

'**I play card destruction, so I can discard my hand then draw the same number of cards from my deck' said Crowler**

'**Next I play a monster face down in DEF mode and end my turn'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

'**Now guardian tryce attack this face down monster and your monster is send to the graveyard'.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'**Not so fast I activate its effect which lets me have back one magic card of my choice from my graveyard'.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'**Now I end turn crowler it's your wake up you git'.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

'**I play the magic card that I drawed last turn from my graveyard thanks to you I play reborn the monster to bring a back a monster from the graveyard and now I play ancient gear in ATK mode(3000)'.**

'**And now ancient gear attack guardian tryce and you lose 1100pts'.**

**Sara green: 3900pts**

**Dr Crowler: 1400pts**

'**it my turn I activate the trap card, trap hole and this make your ancient gear goes to the graveyard and I also play pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck and one of them is called of the haunted and I call back my red eyes black dragon and place him in ATK mode '(2400).**

**And now red eyes black dragon attack him directly and you lose 2400pts**

**Sara green: 3900pts**

**Dr Crowler: oooopts**

**The speaker amounted 'the winner is Sara green well done!'.**


End file.
